


Baker Street

by GeekishChic



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekishChic/pseuds/GeekishChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually have no idea if this is going anywhere. I wrote it back in may of last year as an RP prompt and nothing ever came of it. So I reclaimed it and need to figure out if it'll be more than a pic prompt ficlet. Figured I'd share anyway, if only for the pic that inspired it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea if this is going anywhere. I wrote it back in may of last year as an RP prompt and nothing ever came of it. So I reclaimed it and need to figure out if it'll be more than a pic prompt ficlet. Figured I'd share anyway, if only for the pic that inspired it.

 

             

 

He'd survived interrogation. Twice. He didn't the third time. If John hadn't been so good at his job, he knew, the guy probably wouldn't have lasted five minutes, let alone three days and two revivals. He pulled out his phone to send a quick text, "quick" being a relative term. He still didn't have much of a handle on all this technology shite. The man he was attempting to contact was a doctor as well, brought into the fold personally by John when he was referred by his old psychiatrist Ella. She meant well, he was sure, but there was nothing for John's brand of crazy but to channel it, which is exactly what Doctor Lecter recognized and attempted to help him do.

 

  
John wasn't contacting him for emotional support this time, however. He had a clean up job for him. That Hannibal(odd name, that)could make a body disappear without a trace, useful for the line of work in which the Baker Street Boys truthfully engaged.

 

74 BRIXTON HILL. ESPECIALLY HEALTHY LIVER. ODD CONSIDERING HOW THE MAN DRANK. FURTHER DETAILS IN USUAL PLACE. -DOC

 

He only waited a moment for a reply from the odd man who wanted damn near more than the cops did as far as information was concerned. He wanted to know what methods were used in his aggressive questioning, how and where, if there were chemicals involved, how long the body had been dead. But then, John supposed, they all had their little quirks. 

 

**_Poker at my flat on Saturday -Chef_ **

 

Mrs. Hudson and Mummy Holmes did a mean home-cooked meal, but what that headshrinker did was... art. The Doc looked forward to it, handing an envelope and nodding to The Woman, purveyor of the justice that was the Deen's Furniture patriarch's questioning and, on his way out of the store's back room, informed her of the impending gourmet meal to precede good cigars and even better scotch.

 


End file.
